


Saeran week smut

by PhoenixSavant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Seduction, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSavant/pseuds/PhoenixSavant
Summary: Posted on Tumblr for Saeranweek 2018Following the first 3-4 days of Casual and Deep story.You decide to get out of the apartment for a little while, and meet someone while you're out.





	Saeran week smut

           You swam the length of the pool slowly, not concerned with anything as amorphous as the concept of time.  As your arm lifted from the water, curved gently, and followed your pointed fingers back into the heated wetness, you soaked in the feel of your muscles working and the strength of each.  Swimming like this was luxurious and relaxing.  You could feel the chain reaction as you propelled yourself through the water and your body worked like a powerful beast against the resisting buoyancy.

           Rolling to your back, you stared up at the ceiling.  Seven had told you to stay inside the apartment, but after four days of confinement, you were ready to start breaking things.  It was ridiculous to think that you’d stay inside that long.  The RFA seemed like good people, but their level of caution was extreme.  When you looked up the building you were in and saw that it featured a heated, indoor pool for residents, you couldn’t resist. You’d found a two-piece swimsuit that fit well enough to make do and headed out to the elevator, waving to the security camera as you did.

           This had been the perfect break from being effectively trapped in a stranger’s apartment all day, every day.  The heated water was warm enough to relax your muscles, and being able to move freely let you stretch.  Still, it had been months since you’d been able to go swimming, and you could tell you were beginning to tire.  With a few lazy kicks, you thrust toward the side of the pool, ready to go back to your well-appointed cell.

           You gripped the ladder and pulled yourself up, surprised to see your towel hanging before your eyes as you set your foot on the side of the pool.  

           “You swim very well,” a voice spoke.  “Have you been swimming long?”  

           You looked up into mint-green eyes topped by white hair with pink tips.  “ _That’s an unusual hairstyle,_ ” you thought. You took your towel and responded with a shrug.  “Just since I was a kid, I guess.  I’m no pro, but thanks.”  You stepped to the side, intending to move past the man before you.  

           He smirked.  “Leaving already?  I thought you were getting tired of the apartment.”  

           You froze for the briefest of seconds.  Stepping back from him, you flicked your eyes over his shoulder, fixing the location of the locker room door in your mind.  “I beg your pardon?” you asked, hoping to sound like you didn’t know what he was talking about.  “ _How did he know that?_ ” you wondered.  

           “You probably should, if you’re going to try to lie to me.  I don’t care for liars much.”  His smirk faded to a warning scowl.  “You’re not a liar though, are you?  I know you’re not.  I chose you because you’re not.”  

           You continued backing away, but he followed.  His arms were at his side, relaxed.  In fact, the only thing that was at all threatening about this man was the way he spoke and the fact that he was stepping toward you, one step to your two.

           You caught sight of a camera that you hadn’t noticed before.  Hoping that Seven was watching this one, as well, you replied to the strange man, “Look, I don’t know who you are, but you should know that my security team will be here any moment.  I think you should leave before then.”  

           He chuckled, and the smirk returned to his lips. His eyes followed yours to the camera. “A bluff?  That’s very cute of you.  That camera has never worked, just so you know.  They installed it wrong, and the moisture shorted it out.”  He stopped moving, tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. “You really don’t know who I am, do you?”  

           “Should I?”

           “Well, maybe not my face, but yes.  I’m the one that brought you to the apartment.”  

           “Un… unknown?” you stuttered.

           “In person!”  He beamed at you.  “I’ve been watching, and well, the plan was to have you infiltrate the RFA, but I can see you’re bored to tears already.  I thought you’d have more fun than this, so I apologize.”  He uncrossed his arms, extending a hand to you.  “I’ve come to show you a place where you can have lots more fun.”

           You stepped backward again.  The apartment, the dead founder of the RFA, and this guy who was just a little too well-informed, all collided in your mind as you found empty space under your foot. You fell backward, hitting the water with a slap and inhaling a large mouthful as you sank beneath the surface.  

           You tried to swim up to the surface, but your lungs were screaming, throwing your body into a panic.  As your body tried to expel the liquid that clogged them, your chest heaved and burned. You flailed in the water, still looking for the way out.

           A strong arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you up until your face broke the surface.  Unknown dragged you to the ladder again as you coughed violently.  Turning you, he got you onto the ladder and pushed, helping you back to the dry poolside.

           You knelt on all fours, coughing so hard your ears rang as water poured out of your airways.  Unknown knelt beside you and struck you sharply between the shoulder blades, helping you eject the chlorinated brew.  Once you could breathe again, you crossed your arms and rested your forehead on them, panting.  

           “Well, that was exciting,” he muttered.  “And now my clothes are all wet.  Exactly how am I supposed to take you anywhere like this?”

           You turned your head and looked.  He must have thrown his jacket aside because he wasn’t wearing it now. His shirt clung to broad, but lithe shoulders and a slender, but muscular chest.  His jeans dripped water in nearly steady streams.  He hadn’t taken off his boots before diving in after you.  

           With a grumpy sigh, he rolled to one knee and reached into the pool again. Turning to you, he chuckled.  A slip of fabric and cording dangled from his fingertip as a crooked smile slid over his face.  “I hadn’t intended for this to come off, but I hope you don’t mind me saving your life.  I’m not complaining about the view, mind you.”  

           You felt the color draining from your face as you recognized the top of the swimsuit you had been wearing.  Your arms crossed over your chest, and you sat up quickly.  Color flooded back to your face with a crimson blush.  “Give me that,” you demanded, reaching out as best you could while keeping yourself covered.

           Unknown gave you a reproachful look.  “Oh, that’s not how we ask for things, pet.  You’ll need to learn some manners.”  He stood, smoothly, and stood, still dripping.  “Come along.  I need out of these wet clothes.”  Still holding the top of your swimsuit, he walked to the locker room.  

           You looked for your towel and, with frustration, saw it floating in the middle of the pool.  You had no option but to go to the locker room with him and try to find a way to cover yourself, there.  Yes, he had saved your life, but this man was just too maddening, taking advantage this way!  Stumbling to your feet, you followed him into the locker room, wondering why you hadn’t worn a t-shirt or something to cover yourself when you came down here.

           Rounding a wall of lockers, you saw Unknown stripping next to a bench.  His shirt was already off, and he bent as he unlaced his boots. Your top hung from his teeth, and he winked at you as you came in.  He didn’t speak until he stood barefoot, wearing only his wet jeans.

           Your eyes traveled over the planes of his chest and lightly defined abs.  He was slim, almost skinny in fact, but well-toned.  His pale skin told you that he didn’t spend a lot of time outdoors, but whatever he did, was working well.  Drawing your eyes up, you saw he was grinning at you.

           “See something you like?” he asked, cheekily.  “You can keep looking if you want, or turn around.  It’s up to you.”  His thumbs hooked under his waistband.

           You spun on your heel, intending to look away before he became fully undressed. Instead, you faced his reflection, laughing in a wall-length mirror behind you.  The only thing breaking the view of the mirror was the countertop, punctuated with power outlets.  Gasping, you screwed your eyes shut.  His laughter continued.

           “So, my pet has some sense of modesty, despite becoming undressed so easily?” he tormented.

           “I did _not_ undress!  It… it fell off!” you squeaked.  You heard wet denim hit the floor behind you.  

           “Yet you didn’t notice until I pointed it out.  That tells me that you’re used to not having your body covered.”

           Fabric slapped wetly against the bench.  You assumed he’d laid his pants out to dry.

           “I’m not used to drowning, that’s all,” you grumbled.  “Would you give me back my top already?”

           “Hmm, still not asking politely.”

           “Oh for love of… _please_!”

           “Better, but still not polite,” Unknown purred behind you.  His hands rested on your hips and his chest pressed against your back.  With a soft sigh, he murmured.  “I’ve really waited a long time to meet you.  There’s so much I want to show you.”  

           “You can show me my clothing!”

           He laughed.  “Open your eyes.”  

           You cracked one eye open slowly.  Suspended before you was the top you needed.  You grabbed for it, but Unknown pulled it back with a laugh.

           “Ah-ah!  Not so fast, pet!  You didn’t ask nicely!”  

           “What do you want?” you whimpered.  “Look, I just want my swimsuit back.  Tell me what you want.”  

           “Mmm.  That’s a step in the right direction.”  His breath warmed against the damp skin of your shoulder.  “I think I want a kiss,” he said, his voice soft and low in your ear.

           “A kiss?  Fine, you can have a kiss if I can have my top back!”  

           “Turn around,” he ordered.

           “No!”

           “What?”

           “You’re naked!” you screeched.

           Unknown laughed and pressed his body closer to yours.  You could feel cold, wet fabric between you.  “I’m not completely naked.  What do you think I am, anyway?”  

           “I don’t know what you are, or who.  That’s the problem.  Right now, yes you saved me, thank you.  But you’re keeping me at a cruel disadvantage here.  You say you want me to be polite, but you’re not being polite either!”  You were becoming angry with him, and soon you wouldn’t care about the missing top, you’d just deck this arrogant jerk and make a run for it.

           “Turn around,” he repeated.  

           You turned, feeling his palms glide over your skin as you did, drawing goosebumps to the surface.  “Fine, I tur…”

           Your words were cut off as his lips pressed against yours.  They were soft and surprisingly gentle.  He brushed against each of your lips in turn with a contented hum.  A fingertip traced lightly down the side of your face as his tongue flicked against your now half-open mouth.  

           He pulled back for a moment, whispering, “Saeran.  I am Saeran.”  Then his lips returned to yours, closing over your mouth while his tongue pulled your upper lip enticingly.

           You were aware that he was restraining himself.  The kiss was warm, soft, and wanting, but not demanding. Curious now, your tongue darted out and danced quickly along the edge of his own.

           The response was swift.  Saeran’s tongue followed yours as it retreated back behind your teeth, rolling across it with a sweet taste.  He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, holding you as you both began to breathe more heavily. The kiss continued, becoming more heated.  

           Your arms were crossed over your chest still, pinned between yourself and Saeran.  With a groan, he reached up and pulled them away, folding them around himself before enclosing you in his embrace.  The feel of your chest against his was electrifying.  You gasped at the sudden warmth of it and tightened your hold on him.

           Saeran didn’t stop kissing you as he walked you backward.  Suddenly, he lifted you and rested you on the counter.  He parted your legs and filled the space between them as his lips found their way to your neck.  His fingers traced delicate lines down your back, causing you to arch against him.  

           You gasped, feeling heat pooling between your legs.  You hooked your heel over Saeran’s thigh and pulled against him as he nipped at your collarbone.  

           “Oh, are you a greedy pet?” he murmured against your skin, resisting your pull on his leg.  “Even greedy pets must be patient.  You shouldn’t rush things.”  

           “Saeran,” you whispered, almost moaning.

           “Patience,” he repeated, slowly sinking his teeth against the side of your neck as he gripped your hips in his strong fingers. He sucked softly, his tongue caressing your skin.

           You gasped, a small, startled, whimpering sound and rolled your head to the side to give him unrestricted access to your neck.  The need within you grew stronger, pulling at your core.  In response, you pressed your breasts into Saeran, pulling against his back with your fingers.

           He responded with a deep, almost growling rumble that rose slowly from his chest and vibrated against you where his teeth still held your neck.  A hand left your hip, and you felt a single digit trace the curve of your breast.

           It was like being set on fire.  Your blood boiled beneath your skin and you whined, clenching your nails against his back.  Then, he stepped back, pale eyes full of heat and darkness that you wanted to dive into.  You gasped at the sudden cessation.

           “Would you like this, pet?” he asked, smiling as he lifted your top into your view. “Or, do you want more of this?” His thumb brushed ever so lightly over your peaked nipple.

           With a whine, you shook your head.

           “No? But I don’t know which you’re saying no to,” he smiled innocently.  His palm cupped your breast as he squeezed it softly.

           “This,” you gasped, clasping your hand over his.  “Please, this.”

           Your top vanished, and Saeran closed the gap between you.  “Oh, pet,” he growled.  “That is very sweetly asked.”  He lowered his head, kissing a line from shoulder to nipple before drawing you into his mouth softly.  

           One nipple teased by his tongue, the other by the circling of the pad of his thumb, you felt yourself become wet in a rush of heat.  You panted and gasped, tightening your fingers in his damp hair.  Your head rolled backward as a needful moan escaped you.  

           Drawing his lips back to yours, you felt Saeran press against your heat.  He was hard, throbbing slowly, and your lips felt as if they were pulsing with him.  He broke the kiss, looking into your eyes.  With a slow thrust through the light cloth barriers between you, he whispered, “Ask for it, please ask for it.”

           It took you a brief moment to register what he was asking for.  Your hesitation brought an expression of doubt to his eyes, and he began to pull away.  Pulling his head down to yours, you whimpered, “Please, Saeran, please,”

           Doubt evaporated to jubilation, and he smiled again.  “Please, what, my pet?”  

           “Please, I want you,” you begged softly.  

           “Are you sure?” he asked carefully.  “Once you say yes, you’ll have to stay with me.  I won’t let you go, pet.  I’ll make you happy, I promise, but I won’t ever let go of you.”  

           You gulped, forcing moisture to the sandpaper dryness of your throat, and nodded.

           “Ask properly, pet.”

           “Saeran, please, I want you, please, I … I don’t know what you want me to say,” you whined in frustration as he thrust against you again, his length imprinting itself against you despite the cloth that still separated your bodies.  

           He kissed you, hard, needfully.  His fingers closed around your hair, pulling it roughly.  He rocked his hips, thrusting forcefully against you.  

           Your fingernails dug into Saeran’s shoulders as you rocked your hips in time with his thrusts and moaned into his mouth.  You pulled your body tight against him, your sensitive nipples reveling in the feel of his flesh against them.

           When he broke the kiss again, he pressed your head against his chest, holding you there tenderly.  “All you have to do is whisper, ‘Saeran, make me yours,’ and I’ll do it.”  

           You didn’t whisper.  You spoke clearly, your voice driven to a deep groan of desire.  “Saeran, make me yours, please.”

           His arms tightened around you, and you felt the shudder that rolled through his body.  “Oh, my pet, my beautiful pet,” he whispered.  He took a long, shaking breath.

           Moving suddenly, Saeran pulled you from the countertop, tearing the pants of your swimsuit down, away from you.  He looked up at you as he held them to the floor while you stepped out of them. Seeing your thighs tremble, he kissed the mound between them softly, still looking up at you.  His tongue tasted the salty heat of your skin before he rose.  

           He shed his own remaining slip of clothing, standing before you with his chest heaving and his thick erection resting lightly against your leg.  He kissed you once more before turning you to face the mirror and pressing your hands to the countertop.  His foot nudged your feet apart as he fixed his gaze on your face in the mirror before you.  

           You felt his length press against your lips, and your body rocked against it.  

           “Don’t look away,” he instructed, brushing his lips against your shoulder.

           You felt his head parting your lips, felt the firmness of it separating the silky softness and seeking out the wet opening between them.  You bit your lip, fighting back a whimper as he pushed into you, just the head, pulsing inside you as your body throbbed around him.  

           Saeran’s thumb pulled your lip from between your teeth.  “Don’t hold back,” he said slowly, his thumb lingering against your mouth.  “Never hold back with me, pet.”  

           With a groan, you opened your mouth and drew his thumb into it with your tongue. You sucked against it hungrily, pinning your eyes to his reflected, pale, mint-green gaze.

           Saeran groaned then, with you, and thrust into you.  Gasping, you released his thumb, and he gripped your shoulder.  Driving into you, he tore a shout from your lips as your body gloried in the feeling of promised release.

           You kept your eyes on his, unable to look away.  You braced yourself, absorbing each thrust, watching his eyes, watching you as he drove your body closer and closer to fulfillment.  

           You weren’t sure when, but your moans turned to screams of pleasure, and you saw Saeran’s face, his entranced, hungry smile.  

           “Oh god,” you screamed.  “Saeran, please, please, harder!  More!”

           With a groan, he answered your plea and slammed into you.  You felt his head brush against your cervix, and for a moment it hurt, and then pleasure washed through your body like a wave crashing on a beach.  “Yes!” you screamed, “More!”

           “God, yes!” he growled, pounding against you again and again.  Each thrust ended at the utmost of your depths and threw you over the edge.  

           You came, uncontrollably.  Saeran drove into you again, and you came again, and then again, the waves cascading together.  “Saeran!” you cried out, shaking your head, “I can’t stop!”

           His fingers dug into your shoulder as he grunted with his thrusting, “I … don’t… want… you… to… stop!”  

           At those words, your back arched and your body rose until your head was against his chest.  You screamed wordlessly, your hands scrambling to reach up and find a place to gain purchase on him.

           Saeran’s head dropped, his teeth sinking savagely into your shoulder.  He leaned forward, pressing you back to the counter.  He pulled your hair, forcing you to look into the mirror again.  “Don’t… look… away…” he gasped.  He pulled back from you, almost all the way.

           You thought he was going to stop and grasped frantically back, your fingers searching for his hips, pleading for him not to.

           Instead, he began thrusting in and out of you so rapidly that your mind failed to register which direction he was moving, only that it felt incredible, the way his thickness drove through your grasping walls.  

           “Oh… god… oh…” he began groaning.  With a shout, Saeran released inside you, and the heat of it spread like an explosion. You came again, between the sensation of his filling you and his deep, shout of release when he called your name while still locking eyes with you in the mirror.

           He collapsed forward, still inside you.  You felt his length twitch and your body pulsed around it.  He moaned softly against your shoulderblade, “No, don’t move.”

           “I could tell you the same,” you panted, chuckling as you gasped for air.

           He kissed your shoulder softly.  “Are you mine?  Are you really mine now?”  His voice was tender with uncertainty and wishfulness.

           You paused only long enough to take in how perfect it felt to have his body pressed against yours.  “I think I’d like to be.”


End file.
